Imprinting Changes All
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Seth is tiered of being alone. What happens when the attractive bronze hair vampire that just happens to walk right into his home and heart? A Shifter Imprint story with a twist unlike I've ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing…. Sadly.**

**This is an imprinting story like I have never seen before (and I hope you haven't either).**

**Contains slash, you have been warned.**

**Chapter 1**

**Seth Clearwater POV-**

I'm 13 years old well almost 14, but my family and pack treat me as if I were just a little kid.

Yes they have all imprinted and I haven't.

Before getting into the story I guess I should tell you who my pack is.

**Sam & Emily **- Our alpha Phased almost 5 years ago and imprint Emily. Sam is also my cousin on my mother's side and I have lived with him since my parents died when I was 10, the night they died in a car crash I phased from the anger. Sam is 22 and Emily is 20, she is also 8 months pregnant.

**Paul & Leah - **Imprints, both shifters phased 2 years ago, current age 20. Leah is my cousin on my father's side.

**Jared & Kim - **Jared is a shifter phased almost 2 years ago, current age 20, imprint Kim age 18.

**Quil & Claire- **Quil he phased 1 ½ years ago, current age is 17, imprint is Claire is 10

**Embry & Sarah- **Embry phased almost 1 ½ years ago and imprint Sarah who both currently 17 they imprinted last about a year ago.

**Jacob & Bella- **Jacob our beta phased only one year ago. Imprint, Bella the clumsiest human I have ever met, they are both 17, he imprinted on her when she moved in with her dad.

That just leaves me I'm alone and probably won't imprint, you see I'm gay. Every time a bloodsucker came to town I was made to stay home and watch the others imprints.

Like right now, The Cullen's have just moved back into town and Sam, Pau, Leah, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Jacob have all run off to make sure they keep the treaty. I was stuck at home with their imprints.

I mean come on they even let Leah go and it's not like there's going to be any fighting.

I have yet to even meet a bloodsucker, even though there have been 5 since I have phased.

But no little Seth must stay home and be treated like a baby.

I was agitated as I sat in my room and tried to do some of my homework.

Everyone seemed pleased with themselves when they came back to the house, announcing that they showed those leaches what would happen if they broke the treaty.

My question, though I didn't ask it out loud is _didn't the pack just break the treaty by going onto their land?_

Shaking my head and the question away, I made my way out of my room and into the kitchen that now had heaping's of food in it.

We ate in the same order as always, the girls first, followed by the alpha and beta, and then we went from oldest to youngest.

I was always last, just like they always looked down on me.

Don't get me wrong I loved my family. But they all treat me like a little kid since I was so much younger than all of them.

Most of them forget I phased before them, I'm been phased for almost 4 years.

But I don't complain out loud anymore, I knew life wasn't fair. If it was I wouldn't have ever lost both my parents and little brother Collin. I don't know what I did to deserve such punishment but I will do everything in my power to make things right, maybe then I will be worthy of an imprint.

**~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~**

It had been three weeks since the Cullen's have moved to Forks; still I hadn't seen hide or hair of them. The night was dark as I ran home; trying to get out of the storm I had been caught in. _Diffidently has to be the worst storm in years._ I thought as I continued to run to the safety of my home.

Sam was on the phone as I walked inside.

"Please I don't care about the treaty, I don't know what I'm doing and I can't lose her. She's my soul." At this I got a worried look on my face as I hear Emily screaming. Before anyone else in the pack can stop me I rush to where she is.

Emily laid on her back, sweat running down her brow.

"He's coming." Sam tells her as he joins her side.

I'm pushed out of the room by Leah and join the other pack members.

"So, who's coming?" I ask Jacob. 

"Bloodsucker, Sam says it's too dangerous for anyone to be on the road. He called for the doctor's help but him and most of the family is out of town. Guess the only one home was his son. Sam asked that filthy leech to come over and help." Jacob said, hate clear in his eyes.

Not even a minute later there is a knock on the door and a beautiful boy is being ushered in by very unhappy looking shifters.

**AN: yes this is short, more of a tease than anything.**

**Please let me know what you think. And check out my poll :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed :) I like everyone else on here own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV- Three weeks after the Cullen's arrive in Forks. **

The shifters were somehow convinced that they had scared us. I mean really? They all show up here on our land, in their fur except for the alpha, who proceeds to tell us what the treaty says. It's almost laughable; this kid is telling us what the treaty says, while leaving off the part where they are supposed to stay off our land. Then he tries to scare us and tell us not to go killing any humans on his watch.

Like we plan to? We don't want to kill.

I pause my piano playing as I see the sky light up with lightning. The storm was getting worst and I knew soon we could loose power. Not that it would matter much, I didn't exactly need light to see. I was alone in the house, seeing as the rest of the family opted to go hunting and miss the storm all together. I was ok being alone in the house, for once the only thoughts in my head belonged to me and no one else.

I continued playing for a few more hours with no interruption until the phone rang. I don't know why I answered it and I don't even think Alice could have guessed who was on the other line.

"Hello Cullen residence." I say to the stranger on the other end.

"Hello, my name is Sam Uley. We met about three weeks ago." He young man on the other end sounded like he was on the brink of a break down.

"Yes Sam I remember you, this is Edward." I barely get that out before he quickly interrupts me.

"I need to speak to the doctor. My wife has gone into labor and the roads are flooded and it's not safe to drive."

"Sam, Carlisle's not here. He's camping with the rest of the family about a two days run from here." I could hear his breath catch as I say this.

"Can you help her; do you know anything about childbirth?" He sounded desperate as he asked me for help.

"I hold three medical degrees but I've never practiced it. Anyways I can't come to your house, I won't break the treaty." I know I probably sounded rude but I wanted him to know I wasn't willing to break the treaty.

"Please, I don't care about the treaty, I don't know what I'm doing and I can't lose her. She's my soul." As he spoke I could hear a faint scream from a woman somewhere close to him. I don't know why I decided to help. I remember the Alpha Sam, his thoughts were loud and clear and he even had the nerve to think about his pack attacking my family. Looks like fate likes to play games, seeing as he hates my kind so much but here he is practically begging for my help.

"Sam," I say after a moment of thinking. "What's your address?" as soon as I had his address I grabbed Carlisle's emergency bag and ran from the house. Even with my super speed I knew I would be soaking wet by the time I arrived at the Uley house. Taking a deep unneeded breath I knocked on the door and waited for one of the mutts to let me in.

I could practically feel their hate of me as I walked in.

"Hello, my name is Edward, I'm looking for Sam Uley." I say to no one in particular. The older shifters just stared at me as I removed my wet coat. It was a young boy who answered me.

"Sam is with Emily they are straight down the hallway." The boys thoughts were strange to me, though I didn't have time to ponder them as I head the woman, Emily, scream again and I quickly, though at a more human speed made my way down the hall, only stopping when I come to the closed door, where I was quickly ushered inside.

"Hello Emily my name is Edward." I say as I open Carlisle's bag and pull out anything I may need.

"Thank you for coming, did you possibly bring her any pain meds?" Sam said as he offers me his hand to shake. Gently I shake his hand as I explain that it's too late for any medicine that she would have to have a natural birth.

I could hear her heart beat quicken as I say this. Turning towards the two females in the room I address them.

"Kim, I need you to get a bucket full of lukewarm water. It must be lukewarm, not hot or cold." She looks at Sam who nods before she moves from Emily's side.

"Leah I need as many clean towels you can find, I also need you to find blankets for the babies." She looks surprisingly at Sam once I say babies. _How does he know there are two of them? _Her thought ask as she walks out of the room.

"Emily, I need to look and see how far along you are. Is that ok?" She looks skeptically at Sam, thinking something about over protective imprinters.

"O...OK." I could hear how week she was as she spoke and I prayed for the first time in over 100 years to a maker I didn't believe in, that I wouldn't kill this young mother and her two unborn children. Gently I moved her skirt up so that I could see how close she was. Just as I was about to talk she screamed again.

"Emily," I say once the scream stopped. "One of them is crowning when I tell you to you need to push. Ok?"

"I can't do this." She says to her worried husband at her side. "I can't, it hurts Sammy." If I could have shed a tear I probably would have.

"Emily, your ancestors did natural childbirth since the beginning of history. You come from a strong people, you can do this. You and your children are going to be ok." I say just as the girls come back with the needed materials. Gently we place towels under Emily, though I still know the bed is going to be ruined after this. I instruct the human to wet one washcloth and put it on Emily's forehead.

"What do I do?" Leah the lone female shifter says holding blankets for the babies.

"Your job is going to be gently and carefully cleaning the babies off." I say just as another contraction hits Emily.

"Push now Emily. Push now." I say as I try to relax her shaking legs.

The first baby came out rather fast, Sam quickly cut the umbilical cord and she was quickly passed on to Leah to clean. I could smell the fresh blood in the air as I prayed again for strength to do this. I could not loose control now.

The second baby suddenly started to turn blue as his head started to come out. "What's wrong?" Emily asked slightly breathless as she notices the worried look I had on my face.

"The umbilical cord is choking him, Emily I need you to try to relax I'm going to have to reach in and remove the cord from his neck." After taking a much unneeded breath I gently and slowly reached in and removed the umbilical cord from around the baby as Emily again began to push and he came out, completely silent.

I didn't hand him to Leah as I cut the umbilical cord and worked on getting him to breathe as I sent up another prayer, begging whoever was listening to give this child life. Something must have worked because after a few painful waiting moments he started to cry and color returned to his face and head.

None of us could have guessed what happened next as Emily gave a loud painful yell and blood started to flow slowly out of her. She was bleeding out and something had to be done quickly.

"I need a bag of ice, NOW." I yell to no one in particular as I do everything possible to stop the bleeding and save the young mother.

It took ten minutes, ten long excruciating minutes to get the blood to stop flowing. In the days to come I would be asked many times how I was able to resist the call of her fresh blood, even as it touched my one cold dead hands and the truth is I would have no answer for anyone. I don't know how I was able to resist the fresh blood for so long.

As soon as I was sure she was done bleeding I made my way to the bathroom, followed quickly by Sam.

"Edward, thank you. There are not words to describe how thankful I am. If there's anything I can do for you just tell me." Turning to him after I scrub my hands I smile.

"I could use a different shirt if you have one to spare. Seeing as mine has blood on it." I say as I look at the blood stained shirt.

"Wait here and I'll get you a shirt." His shirt was too big for me; though it didn't matter I put it on anyways.

"Thanks and make sure Emily stays in bed for three days, if there is any more bleeding call a doctor. Tell the pack and family that they can see her and the babies tomorrow, they shouldn't be disturbed right now." I took a peak at the clock and noticed it was 3:00 a.m.

Before I exit the house I hear Sam telling one of the pack members happy birthday and how he now shared his birthday with his two children.

It wasn't until after I fed off of a few deer that I remembered I left Carlisle medicine bag at the Uleys house.

**AN: Well there is the second chapter, what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so since people seemed to like this story and my other one 'A Long Road Coming' I have decided to see if I can write them at the same time. Big thanks to the one who reviewed. If it wasn't obvious, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3**

**Seth POV- After Edward leaves **

Sam walks out with the beautiful vampire and I can't help the way my breath catches in my throat and how my heartbeat quickens. I also can't take my eyes off of him, he had beautiful bronze hair, he was lean but not too skinny I could see the predator in the way he walked, this man could never be mistaken for prey, and his voice, his voice send chills through my body. I wanted to talk to him, be close to him. I knew then what had happened, though I wasn't sure what to do about it. I didn't want him to leave, when he ran out of the house. I wanted him to stay close, I felt jealousy rise in my chest when I realize the shirt he wore belonged to Sam.

"Happy Birthday Seth, looks like you have to share your birthday with the twins. Edward said to let them rest but why don't you come back and see them just for a moment." I stood up and followed Sam into the guest room that was going to be the babies' room. Emily was on the guest bed holding one of the babies as Leah sat by her holding the other.

"Seth, please meet the newest Uleys, a boy and a girl. We haven't yet decided on names." Sam says as I enter the room and Leah hands me the little boy she was holding. I barely hear her tell Sam that she'll be back I was too enticed in looking at the young boy staring at me and the little girl in Emily's arms. They both had brilliant green eyes, from a relative long forgotten I figured, since most of us have brown eyes.

"Sam, that leach forgot his bag." Leah said as she came back into the room holding a black doctors bag at arms length. I felt a growl threatening to escape at Leah's name for the vampire.

"Leah just leave it there for now, we would like to talk to Seth alone." Sam was using his we need to talk voice, which normally means I wont like what we were about to talk about.

"Seth, please have a seat." Sam says as Leah leaves. "Being alpha is a very difficult job sometimes, but it's also interesting. In human form I can feel the entire pack, I can feel if they are in trouble or if/ when they imprint. I am aware that you have imprinted, would you like to talk to us about it?"

I don't answer him right away as I start to bite my lip (a nervous habit I can't seem to break). "Um, yeah Sammy I imprinted, but um, he's, Sam he's a vampire and doesn't even know I exist." I felt a pang in my heart as I say the last bit, how was I going to get my imprints attention, especially because he is a vampire and perfect and I am a 14 year old shifter. "Sammy I don't even know what to do, I don't even know his name. I can't live without him."

"Well looks like we'll have to do the only thing we can. First I think its best if you officially meet him, his name is Edward Cullen. I believe he is pretending to be 16 right now. Then I will help you explain to him what imprinting is and we will go from there. You are going to be just fine Seth; I'll make sure of it."

I spent only a few more minutes with the new family before excusing myself and heading to my room. My bedroom wasn't bad; it had a dresser a desk and a twin sized bed that I was quickly outgrowing. I couldn't fall asleep as I laid there thinking about Edward, my bronze hair, gold eyed imprint, soul mate. I don't remember falling asleep and I remember none of my dreams. But when I woke up I saw the entire pack in my room all telling me to get up so they could eat. When it was someone's birthday we would let them go first for food.

"So I heard you have imprinted little Seth." Paul said as he ate his helping of pancakes.

"Um, Yeah I did." I replied as I took another bite of breakfast, the food was just ok, nothing compared to Emily's cooking, but she had three days of bed rest ahead of her.

"Is it really a bloodsucker, like are you sure?" Quil asked looking at me like he expected me to laugh and say got you, I was only joking.

"Vampire," I say automatically correcting him. "Yeah I'm sure."

The table went silent then as we all finished eating. Part of me wished I could know what my pack mates were thinking, how they were taking the news that a vampire, someone we have been taught to hate and despise would now be considered part of our pack, just like all of their imprints.

The next few days are awkward between me and the pack as they go out of their way to void me. I stayed most of the time with Emily and the two still unnamed children.

Today is day three and Emily has refused to stay in bed any longer. We're sitting in the kitchen when the doorbell rings, a delivery man is there telling us he has a new bed delivery for Sam and Emily. I look at Emily confused as she shows them in. we couldn't afford a new bed to replace their ruined one, they had plans to just make due with the guest one.

"Who is the delivery from?" Emily asks as they cart the old mattress out of the house.

"It's signed from an Emmett and Rosalie Cullen." The man says just as Sam walks into the house and the delivery people leave.

"What happened?" He asks looking between the pair of us.

"Apparently Emmett and Rosalie Cullen bought us a new bed. A nice king size one." Emily says as she grabs her coat. "We were still going over to the Cullen's house right, to give the bag back to the doctor and to talk to Edward?"

Sam barely answers as he nods and we head out. I'm stuck in the back, in the middle of the car, the babies on each side of me.

So we are pulling into a driveway with a beautiful house at the end.

"Were here." Sam says as he parks the car and we all pile out.

My heartbeats faster as I walk up the steps and knock on the door to the house easily four times the size of mine, if not more.

"Hello?" a man said as he opens the door.

AN: yep I'm evil for stopping it there. Please review if you liked it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this story is going to take a small turn… Hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I own nothing. Oh and on a side note, I don't like that the wolves are so big in the movie. In this story the wolves are the size of actual wolves, the idea of a pack of wolves running around that are bigger than a house makes me laugh at how stupid any human is who thinks they are natural. **

**Chapter 4**

**Seth POV-**

"Hello?" a man said as he opens the door.

"My name is Sam Uley, we met a few weeks back." Sam says to the fair-haired vampire that had answered the door.

"Jazzy, you shouldn't leave them outside look at her she must be freezing." A woman says as she pulls the door open more and pulls us inside. "Please Emily sit you must be exhausted." Turning her attention away from us she looks up the stairs. "Esme, Rose come look." Before either Sam or I knew what was happening two other women appeared and the three of them fused over Emily and the two children.

"Sam, what can I do for you." A male says as he walks into the room followed by one that looked younger than him, though he was way bigger.

"Carlisle, we came to bring your bag back to you. Edward forgot it at my house. This is Seth my cousin and my wife Emily and our children."

"What are their names?" one of the women asks Emily as she cradles the little boy.

"They are unnamed still, it's customary to name the first born after the doctor or allow the doctor to name them." Sam says as he moves over to Emily, his protective side coming out.

"Sorry kid, guess we should introduce ourselves." The big vampire said as I looked around the room. "I'm Emmett, that beauty over there is Rose she's my mate. The little pixy next to her is Alice and Jasper is her mate, the one behind you. Then there's Carlisle and Esme, Edward isn't here right now but you've met him I bet when he went over." I quickly decided that I liked the Cullen's, they were nice and their home was open and bright.

"Oh can I help name them?" The vamp Alice squeals. "You said you name them after the doctor or allow him to name them. And well I may be wrong but Carlisle the eyes, am I right?" She was talking a mile a minute and I had no clue what it was she was talking about.

"Oh yes those eyes remind me so much of Elizabeth's eyes." Carlisle says as he takes a closer look at the girl.

"Elizabeth?" Emily asks as she lets Rose hold the child.

"Elizabeth was the name of Edwards's mother before he was changed." Esme answers as she swoons over the children.

"Can we name her Elizabeth then and what about the boy, surly Edward wouldn't be right?" Emily asks looking at Sam.

"Oh, not Edward, name him Anthony." Rose says as the baby in her arms giggles. "Anthony is Edward's middle name."

We stayed at the Cullen's house for a few hours before Sam decided we should go. After trying and failing at returning the bed Emmett and Rose gave them, Sam and Emily thanked them. Things got interesting when we got home, I wasn't able to think too much on the fact that Edward hadn't come home, therefor didn't yet know about the imprint. Apparently Jacob had come across the scent of another shifter, though he could tell this shifter wasn't wolf.

"Sam it's strange his scent is all over, but never close to our border lines. I think we should try to find it, it would be nice to meet a different shifter." Jacob was making us all curious and we were soon off to go see if we could find the shifter Jacob had smelled.

"_I smell it, this way." _Jacob said as we ran in the woods.

It was another ten minutes of running before we came to a stop in the trail. I was the first to look up into the giant tree. There lying on a branch with a ray of sun hitting him was a cheetah. I knew cheetahs were not forest animals so it was a good guess to say this was the shifter we were looking for. My eyes locked on him and I couldn't help the familiar feeling I got from it. _This can't be right, I already imprinted. I can't imprint a second time._ I thought as the cheetah came closer to the ground though stayed up in the tree.

"_Hello, shifters. What brings you so far from your territory?" _The man's voice surprised us all when he started to talk to us. We didn't know we could communicate with others like that.

"_One of my pack members caught your scent, we were curious about meeting another shifter."_ Sam says as he takes position of being alpha. _"Is it possible to talk in our other forms? I really am curious about you."_

The cat shifter looked like he was going to refuse. But slowly he nodded and started to climb down. _"That is ok with me but I would prefer for some of your pack to go home." _His request made sense to me though I knew I would be one that Sam would send home. _"Let the young one and one more stay. The others don't need to be here." _ The way he talked made me think his was older than all of us. I could practically feel his wisdom, though I couldn't read his mind, I had a feeling he could read ours.

"_Jacob, Seth you stay the rest of you go back to my place. We'll be fine." _I could feel Sam's reluctance as he sends the others home. The big cat just watches until they are gone.

"_Being as we are not on your land I take it that you will not attack me." He says jumping down onto the ground and landing on his feet like a cat dose. _

"_You have my word that we will not attack you, unless first attacked." _ Sam says as the cat nods.

"_Then I think it is time for the four of us to change." _There was something in the way that he spoke that made me wonder why he sounded sad about having to change.

Jacob, Sam, and I changed in no time and went back to wait for the stranger. That's when the smell hit us, vampire my senses yelled. Though my wolf recognized the scent as my imprint, that's when I became very curious to know what was going on.

A cheetah had gone behind the tree, but it was Edward that had come back. He was walking slowly like he was unsure of what our reaction would be.

"What?" Both Jacob and Sam said when they realized what they were seeing.

"I was born a shifter and was changed into a vampire." He explains as if it were that easy. "I don't believe we have officially met, I'm Edward." He says as he extends his hand to me. I stare at it for a long second before taking it in my own.

"I'm Seth." I say though I feel breathless. It was hitting me that my imprint wasn't just a vampire but also a shifter.

"You don't smell like a shifter right now." Jacob says accusingly.

"That's because my vampire scent over powers it, just like when I'm shifted my shifter sent over powers my vampire one." Edward calmly answers as the four of us sit on the forest floor.

"Please, I do not really understand this will you explain?" Sam says, being alpha I guess he needed to know everything. I wanted to also know the answer but a bigger part of me yearned to ask about imprinting. 

"To ask a vampire his story is a very personal thing. But I can tell you the jests of it." He said getting a faraway look in his eyes. 

**Edward POV-**

I didn't really want to explain this to them. I wanted to talk to Seth. I had imprinted on him the moment I laid eyes on him and with my ability I knew he had done the same to me, I just didn't know how he was going to take the realization of who I really am.

I change quickly and wait for them to be done before I step out. Everything was going fine until Sam asked me to explain.

"To ask a vampire his story is a very personal thing. But I can tell you the jests of it." I say as I prepare myself to go back 109 years.

"I was born in 1884 to Elizabeth and Edward Masen. My family and I were cheetah shifters. I was 17 years old when we came across vampires with blood red eyes. They killed my parents, my father died first and I knew my mother would soon follow him into death. I was bitten and left with fire consuming me.

Carlisle found us then. Though I knew he was a vampire I could tell he was different. He was unsure of what to do until my mother's plea of him to save me made the decision for him. She died moments after his approach, Carlisle then bit me again making sure to pump as much venom in me as he could.

That day in 1901, I died. Three days later I had finished my transformation, the curious thing is though I am a vampire. I have been able to keep the ability to shift." I came out of my past and found the eyes of Seth, my imprint. The one I have waited for all my life. "I know what an imprint is Seth, I imprinted too." The flutter of his heart made me smile, as I waited for any of them to say something.

Seth was the first to recover as the meaning of my words played in his head.

"You imprinted on me?" He sounded as if he couldn't believe it and reading his mind I felt the low self-esteem he had about himself. I made a silent vow to change that. I wanted this young wolf to be happy.

"Yes Seth, just like you imprinted on me." I say though I know he wasn't waiting for a reply. Something then pulled Sam out of his thought.

"This is a lot you have shared with us Edward. I must say you have caught us off guard, we never expected to find another shifter and one that was changed into a vampire. I've never heard of that happening. I thought a vampire bite would kill us." He was rambling and I had to work hard at containing my laughter.

"It doesn't happen often. To vampires shifters smell horrid, but a shifters blood is roughly told to be four times better than humans." I explain as he still tries to wrap his head around all the information I am sharing.

"We should go; I need to talk to the elders." Sam says as he turns to Jacob and Seth. "Let's go." Jacob doesn't hesitate as he shifts and runs off towards their territory. It's Seth who hesitates, his eyes lock on mine and I could tell by his thoughts that he didn't want to.

"I'll see you later Seth." I say as a way to reassure him as he reluctantly follows the other wolves and heads home.

Smiling I also make my way home, though I don't shift.

Thoughts of Seth don't leave my mind as I walk through the door to my home.

**AN: OK so I hope you all liked my little twist. It's always amazed me that Edward could read the thoughts of others and the wolves can read each other's thoughts. So I decided to make a more logical reason for Edwards's gift. He is the only Cullen that wasn't truly human before being changed. Please review and let me know if you hated it or loved it. :) Longest chapter so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Glad all of you seemed to like the twist. Thank you to the reviewers :) I own nothing. Enjoy. Just a side note, there may be plenty of twists and turns in this story :)**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV-**

I should have known that my entire family would be waiting for me when I got home. Alice would at least have seen my future disappear and want to question me about it. I took an unnecessary breath as I waited for my family to speak their worries.

"Edward, these shifters are dangerous, I hate it when your future disappears its very nerve wracking. What if something happens?" Alice finally says. I ignore the question she leaves hanging in the air.

"Son is there some reason you find a need to hang out with these shifters." Carlisle asked a little apprehensive about why I would need to spend time with them. "We have a truce with them, which we honor. But they are still a danger to us; I would rather limit our time with them."

I could understand what Carlisle was talking about and that's when I decided I couldn't put it off, that I had to tell my family what happened. "The shifters found me while I was shifted, they were curious about my scent. That's when I imprinted on Seth, just like he has imprinted on me." I didn't look away from Carlisle as everyone's thoughts started to invade my head.

_Is he serious? _Rose though, not wanting to admit that she felt hurt with the realization that it's possible I may leave. _What kinds of trouble will this cause? _Emmett wondered wanting to know if there would be a fight. _Great Edwards's future will disappear way more now. _I wanted to laugh at Alice's thoughts, I knew she hated when I would shift and my future would disappear. _Will we lose him to the pack; will he replace us with the new family? _Esme's thoughts worried me the most, how could she think such a thing? I wondered to myself. Jasper was oddly silent choosing to accept that I had finally found my mate. When I looked at him he smiled. _"Ignore all the things they're worried about. I'm happy for you; I have never felt your emotions so light and happy." _I liked the silent acceptance from Jasper as I waited for what Carlisle would say. I badly wanted him to approve, we had been companions for a very long time.

"Edward I am happy you have found the one you can call your imprint. But like the rest of the family I am nervous about what will happen between the relationship with us and the shifters. Edward if something goes wrong, what then?" Carlisle made a point, though I hated to admit to it.

"I'll stand with our family. All of you should know that." I spoke a little harsher than I should have and I felt bad about it. But it hurt that they would think I would ditch my family. I didn't wait for a reply as I made my way to my bedroom and slammed the door, deciding to play my piano in homes of calming down. My bedroom was the only one on the first floor; I chose it for the space it provided for my piano. I also chose the room because it was away from the rest of the family. As I started to play a random song I could hear my family softly talking to each other. They all agreed on the fact that they were happy that I had found a mate. All of them know how much I have longed to find my other half and they all knew how hard it was to be alone while surrounded by the three happy couples. As I played the unfamiliar tune, letting my heart take control.

The song was full of joy; if I was asked to describe it to anyone else I would have to say that it was young. Like a puppy, full of energy, with no worries in the world. Sadness hit the song as I thought more about it. Seth was like a young pup with no worries that is until he met me. Things won't be easy for him if he decides to accept me as his mate. A shifter can't stay young forever, unlike vampires who are basically immortal; shifters must sooner or later grow older and eventually die. When Seth's time comes I don't know what I will do, I wouldn't and couldn't ask him to ever go through the change. I didn't have a choice, I would never ask Seth to make such a choice. I knew I loved him, though I barely met him. I could feel my world shifting as I thought about him. I wanted him to grow up happy, to be protected and safe. I wanted him to feel loved.

**Seth POV-**

I hesitate when Sam orders us to go. My imprint, my other half stood about twenty feet away. It took all my control to not run to him, begging him for more information about who he was and his story. I wanted to bask in the presence of my imprint.

"I'll see you later Seth." Edward says to me, making my heart flutter. I nod as I turn and shift, immediately Sam and Jacobs's thoughts bombarded me.

_Am I the only one weird out by this? _Jacob said thinking about the fact that Edward, my imprint wasn't just a vampire but also a shifter.

_I have to talk to the elders, but I'm at a loss at how to explain this to them. The second I mention any of the lee… um the Cullen's (He quickly corrected himself). The elders won't like anything I have to say. _That's when I start to worry.

_But what can the elders do? _I ask Sam, interrupting what he was saying. _None of the Cullen's have done anything wrong. If anything this should be better, I mean one of them is also one of us. Shouldn't that be a good thing? That should make things easier and he's my imprint. What do you expect to happen? _I was getting angry at Sam, why was he making everything to be a big problem?

_I'm unsure what's going to happen. Seth, Things are more complicated than you can realize. Your young, one day you'll understand things. I know the Cullen's have proven to be decent and I'll even admit that Edward was much help with the birth of my children. But Seth, the elders won't like it; they don't even like that I allowed one of them to come onto our territory. _

I didn't say anything as I took off running; I quickly shifted back to my human form. I didn't want to hear how young and naïve everyone thought I was. I was young compared to the rest of the pack, but I wasn't naïve, I knew that life was hard. I knew bad stuff could happen. Hell, look at me. I'm an orphan, alone in the world. No, not alone. Not alone anymore, I didn't care what the pack thought. I have found my imprint, my soul mate. The only problem is what would we have to face in order to make it?

It was dark by the time I decided to make my way home. I knew that I would be in trouble, Emily worried when I stayed out late.

The entire pack was crammed into the small living room when I walked in.

"Well it's nice of you to join us." Sam says as I enter the house. "Like I was saying, Edward Cullen is a shifter, though not a wolf shifter like we are. He is as cheetah shifter. I have spoken to the elders and they have yet to make a decision. I know that most of you don't like this new information about the Cullen's, but I must inform you that they are to be left alone."

At this the entire pack starts saying things like why and asking questions.

"They're to be left alone because Edward is my imprint." I speak silently, though I tried to sound confident.

I was thankful for Sam's authority when the entire pack broke out in an uproar and he was able to calm them. The entire room goes dead silent when the phone rang. It was Sam who answered.

"Hello?" (I was going to leave it here, but I figured I should be nice.)

I couldn't hear the voice on the other end as we all stared at Sam, waiting for him to get off the phone.

"Seth it's for you." Sam says his voice slight.

"Um, hello?" I say once I make it to my room and away from the pack.

"Good evening Seth." He said his voice sounding like silk. I knew the voice to be Edwards and I couldn't help the way my heart skipped a beat when he spoke.

"Ed... Edward." I say, _great I sound like an idiot who can't talk. _He laughs before he speaks.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime tomorrow." I'm fairly sure I stopped breathing; he wanted to hang out with me.

"I, um… I would like that." I stumbled on my words as I spoke.

"I can't wait to see you Seth. I can pick you up at the border, what time would work for you?" I think for a minute as I try to calm myself. My imprint wanted to see me.

"I can meet you around 12:00." I finally say.

"Sounds great Seth. See you then."

That night I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I fell asleep.

**AN: ok I know not much happened with this chapter. But next chapter should be great :) Review if you want to know what happens. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing… Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you six are the reason for this early chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sam POV- Later that night**

Seth was sleeping as I made my way to the elders.

"Samuel, what news did you bring us?" Billy Black asks as I enter the counsel room.

"Have the Cullen's broken the treaty?" Mr. Clearwater, Leah's father asks. He seemed almost hopeful at this.

"No they haven't." I say knowing they are still angry with me allowing Edward onto our land. "I bring news about Edward Cullen, news that may change things around here." I wait until I am prompted to continue by Quil's mom. "Edward is not only a vampire he is also a cheetah shifter." I inform the group. It's so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Clearwater demands, not happy at all about this and for a moment I wondered what he would say once he found out that his nephew Seth had imprinted on Edward Cullen.

"Positive, I've seen it with my own eyes." I say waiting for the elders to make a decision.

"I don't like it. Billy, I'm with you on this." Linda Quils mom speaks up. "Sam, I say run those filthy bloodsuckers out of here. We should have nothing to do with them." I take a deep breath before spilling the why of why I won't do that.

"We can't." I say as all eyes turn towards me. "Seth imprinted on one of them." Ok I know I should have just told them who and stop beating around the bush but I really didn't want to upset the elders.

"Who did he imprint on?" Harry Clearwater asks.

"Edward Cullen." I say barley above a whisper.

"WHAT!" Harry yells.

"Seth has imprinted on Edward Cullen the vampire and shifter." I say, spelling it out for them.

I'm ignored for half an hour as the elders try to decide how to deal with this new bit of information.

It is well after midnight by the time I get home, I'm tired and exhausted as I enter my house and all I can think about is going to bed.

"How did the meeting with the elders go?" Emily asks as she feeds Anthony. I smile as I kiss her forehead.

"Went ok, they are not too pleased but have invited Edward to come and listen to the bonfires tomorrow night. I need to talk to Seth in the morning, so that he'll invite Edward." I'm about to fall asleep, though I play with the idea of staying up and helping Emily.

"Go to bed Sam, there's not much you can help with right now." She gives me a soft kiss and I head towards our room, I'm asleep by the time my head hits the pillow.

**Seth POV-**

I wake up at ten and all but run to the shower, not even caring that the guys were eating all of the breakfast. In only two hours I will be hanging out with Edward. Suddenly my heart skips a beat, was this like I date? I can't help but wonder, suddenly making myself nervous.

Ten minutes later I am standing in my room wrapped in a towel trying to find something to wear. Which is proving to be a difficult task since being a shifter is so hard on my clothes. I finally settle for faded black jeans that didn't look half bad and a t-shirt that almost fit and had yet to rip.

"Hey kid." Paul says as I enter the kitchen.

"Seth I need to talk to you." Sam says just as I'm about to put a muffin into my mouth. Shrugging I shove the entire muffin into my mouth and follow Sam outside.

"I have spoken with the elders." He begins and I can't help the small animal like whine that escapes me as I look at him, fearful of the news. "They don't like it, but they have agreed to invite Edward to our bonfire tonight. That is if you want him to come." I can't help at how surprised I am when he tells me this. I was worried something bad would happen and I would be kicked off the rez or something. Finally when the muffin is gone and I can speak again I look into Sam's eyes.

"Are you ok with this?" I ask though I don't know yet what this is. He said he imprinted on me, but I have to wonder does it mean the same to him as it does to me.

"Seth, you know I am no fan of bloodsuckers. But the Cullen's are different, Edward's different than the leeches we have faced before. I'm more worried about if you are ok with it. Seth he'll never age, can you live with that?" His question strikes me full on, I hadn't thought of the never aging part and truthfully I didn't know what I would do about it.

"He's my soul mate. I've wanted one for so long Sam." I practically whisper as he hugs me.

"Sometimes I forget just how young you are." He says though I'm not sure if I was meant to hear it.

The morning goes by slowly as I wait till it was time to leave and meet Edward at the border. I couldn't wait to see what he had in mind. I hope it was somewhere we could talk because I have many things I wanted to talk to him about. I made myself wait till it was 11:30 before I left the house and started towards the border, it was a twenty minute walk, though I made it there in ten, leaving me a lot of time to worry about whether he'll show or not. I couldn't help looking at my cell and checking the time every few minutes.

11:45, I have been waiting for five minutes now…

11:50, What if he doesn't show, what if this is some joke and the pack's waiting for me to come home so they could laugh at me?

11:57, He's not late yet, he'll be here, he said he would.

A flashy blue sports car pulls up to me just as I was about to check the time again.

Edward was smiling in the driver's seat as the passenger side window rolls down.

"Hello Seth, hop in." He says and I waste no time as I open the door and get inside.

"What kind of car is this?" I say before I realize how rude I sounded.

"It's the new 2011 Lexus LF-A Sports." I can't help but wonder how rich these Cullen's actually are.

"So Edward what do you have planed for us today?" I ask as I watch the trees as we speed by.

"I was thinking alone the lines of showing you a spot that I like to go to, I think we have a lot of talking to do today." Once he mentions talking I quickly open my mouth before I forget.

"The elders would like for you to join us at the bonfire meeting tonight. Will you come?" I can't help the fear I feel as I ask.

"What were the elders told about this situation?" He asks after a moment of silence. Sounding like he had thought carful about what he was going to say.

"Sam talked to them last night. I guess he explained to them that you are a shifter and a vampire. The elders got really mad at that and wanted to run your family out of town, until Sam told them about the imprint. Now they want to meet you, I don't know what they have planed tonight." I was slightly rambling and my face became red as I noticed how close Edwards face had gotten to mine. I hadn't even realized that we had pulled over onto the side of the road.

"Do you want me to go tonight?" He asks, his hand brushing the side of my face and effectively pushing my hair out of my face. My breath catches in my throat at his touch and I could have sworn I felt electricity shoot through my body.

"I would love to spend as much time as I can with you Edward." I say before I can stop myself.

With that being said he turns back towards the road and we speed off towards our destination. We drive as the CD player, plays some random classical music. Even though it's silent throughout the drive it's not an awkward silence. The drive takes half an hour. Once we are parked Edward informs me that we have about an hour walk into the woods.

The forest is beautiful as we walk and I can't help the feeling of wanting to shift and run. I was also noticing that Edward didn't smell like a vampire to me, he smelled almost like the forest or freedom… I don't know I can't describe it, but his smell drew me in and called to me.

"Seth we're here." He said, the sound of his voice making my heart skip a beat. I looked around the small meadow and gasped when I noticed a small cottage and sun shining all around. "Seth, do you like it?" Edwards's velvety voice sounded unsure of himself as he asked.

"Edward it's beautiful. Whose cottage is it?" I couldn't help the excitement I felt knowing I was alone with my imprint.

"It's mine, for when I need to be alone." His voice was like velvet and I couldn't help the thought of wanting to listen to it all day.

**Edward POV- **

I couldn't help but smile as I watched my young pup look around the meadow that surrounded my little cottage. The cottage was a gift from my family, mostly Alice who had seen a vision of me leaving and wanted to guarantee that I stay, so she came up with a plan to get me my own place, somewhere I could be alone. None of them come here and I don't bring anyone here.

Having Seth next to me made me feel like my dead heart was alive again. His thoughts are so pure and untainted, which is a blessing in itself since he's in a pack and shares thoughts with the others.

"Seth, would you like to run with me?" I ask knowing earlier that he had wanted to shift, though unsure if he wanted to shift with me.

"Um yeah," He says as he starts to look around. _Where can I change? _I hear him ask himself though I am unable to contain my laugh, earning me a weird look from him.

"Guess I forgot to mention I can read minds. We can change in the house, that way we can leave our clothes inside." I say as I walk towards the house, leaving Seth with his mouth hanging open.

"You can read my mind? Like all the time?" I could help but laugh at the way he was so in awe about it.

"Yes Seth all the time, I actually can't turn it off." My statement earns me a nod as I instruct Seth that he can change in the bathroom.

My shift is fast and grasful, hardly taking any effort at all. Seth I notice takes a little longer but still fairly fast as I am soon joined by the wolf.

_Ready to run Seth? _I say to him in a playful tone.

_Yep! _My pup happy says as I take off running.

_Catch me if you can! _And with that I take off out of the house. I make sure not to use all my speed as I run. Knowing Seth's wolf would never be a match for my cheetah. After running for an hour I loop back and tackle him gently to the ground. _Looks like I caught you._ I say giving him a grin.

He doesn't reply with words, though his laughter is obvious as we roll in the soft grass for a time.

_Tell me about yourself. _Seth demands as we lay in the sun facing each other. _I want to know everything._

I was happy to comply with telling my imprint about myself.

_As I've already told you I was born a shifter in 1884, I was 17 when I became a vampire and I haven't aged since 1901… I've always been gay, so imprinting on a guy was no surprise for me. I have waited to find you for so long Seth. While I was a young vampire I found out I had the ability to read the thoughts of the people around me, this ability took many years of practice to get use to it. It's like with your pack how loud and crazy everyone's thought are, but for me it's everyone all the time, there is no off button. I've traveled all over; I've been to high school more times than I want to admit. I hold multiple college degrees some as a doctrine others as a musician. I have very few friends out of the family and like others of my kind I try to avoid making friends with humans. What about you Seth what interest you?_

He stares at me for a moment as he gathers his thoughts to tell me about himself.

_Well I'm 14 I've been shifting since I was 10. My parents are both deceased and I live with my cousin Sam and his family. I'm the youngest in the pack, though I was the second to shift. I think I also have the most control over shifting, since the others are always getting mad and blowing up. I love cars, like most of my pack brothers. I'm in high school but I hope to go to college and get a degree as a therapist or something that I can help people with. I haven't dating much, living in a small town and being gay isn't really easy. _

We lay there together as we ask random questions back and forth…

_If you're coming to the bonfire I guess we better get going._ Seth finally said as the sun started to go down.

_Then let's go change pup. _ I say though I am not looking forward to putting up with his entire pack and the elders who all call my kind leeches and bloodsuckers. 

**AN: Thank you for reading, leave me some love :) Let us see if we can at least get 7 reviews…**

**Also on a side note I would like to inform all my readers that school will be starting back up next week for me. I'll still update, though it might be more like once a week to once every two weeks, depending of review size of this one compared to my other ones. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing… Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you six are amazing, let see if we can make it 7 next time? This chapter may be a little short; it just didn't want to come out. Also there are going to be some twists and turns, so hold on :P Have I mentioned characters may be OOC?**

**Chapter 7**

**Seth POV-**

As we made our way back to Edwards car I could tell that he was not looking forward to the bonfire, in truth I wasn't either. Normally I loved our meetings, but this one would now be centered on Edward and I imprinting, I was worried the elders would scare him away and that I would have to deal without my imprint. Sam was almost positive that if a shifter was to loose his imprint that the shifter would die too.

"Don't worry Seth, things will work out." Edward says as he grabs my hand, trying to calm my thoughts. I wasn't sure if he was meaning the meeting or us, a part of me didn't want to know what he meant instead I chose to take it to mean both things will work out.

It took us almost no time to walk back to Edwards's car and once we were both seated Edward sped off towards the reservation; Sam had received permission to allow Edward onto the rez for the bonfire and as we drove to Sam's house I couldn't help the uneasy feeling I was getting. There was something in my gut telling me that this meeting was not going to be as fun as others we have had.

Sam is the only one home when we arrive.

"Wow that's a nice car." Sam says before he straightens up and puts on his serious alpha face. "Come, we need to get going." He says before shifting, waiting for Edward and I to also shift.

"I prefer to stay in this form Sam." Edward says looking at the wolf.

The wolf doesn't look too pleased but soon he nods and looks at me.

I quickly go and change and give Edward my clothes to hold as the three of us start to run. I could tell just by looking at Edward that he was holding back.

_Hey want to race? _I ask both Edward and Sam.

_Seth I don't want to leave Edward in the dust. _Sam says with a laugh.

"I'm always up for a race if you two are, though I don't think we should race all the way there, the elders wouldn't like it for me to come running into their meeting." Edward says as the three of us stop.

_Ok, we'll race to the last set of trees on the beach, that's a mile out from the bonfire. _Sam says and Edward and I quickly agree before Sam says go and the three of us start flying through the trees.

The three of us were neck and neck and I loved the feel of Edward beside me as we ran, full out.

"Well it's been nice pup, but I have a race to win." Edward says as he picks up speed and leaves us in his dust. Sam and I find him 3 minutes later, leaning up against one of the trees we were talking about.

"Glad you two could join me." Edward taunts as he tosses me my clothes.

Once Sam and I are clothed the three of us walked to the meeting.

I could practically see the tension in the air as I moved closer to Edward, feeling the need to stay close to my imprint and earning me a small chuckle from Edward.

"Thank you for joining us, please have a seat." Billy Black says as we all take our seats.

**Edward POV-**

I do my best to ignore the thoughts from the elders as I sit in-between Seth and Sam, though I'll admit it's proving to be difficult.

Billy is thinking about how my family was a danger to his son and daughter in-law to be.

Harry is thinking about how to make my family break the treaty so that he could have use destroyed.

Linda is thinking how she wanted Sam's pack to run us out of Forks.

Thankfully the packs thoughts are slightly better as I use theirs to block out the elders.

"So bloodsucker, how many humans have you killed?" Harry Asks deciding to start the meeting off with showing the pack that I'm an "evil unnatural creature" that needs to be destroyed.

"Well human, I have yet to feed off of humans." I say with a slight threat, I so didn't want to spend the entire meeting being called bloodsucker or leech.

"He lies." Linda's squeaky voice says. "He's a leech they all lie!" I could tell that I was really not going to like this meeting.

The elders go back and forth for a while trying to get me to admit to killings that I haven't committed. The hate pouring off of Billy Black was the hardest to deal with and I found myself being grateful that I didn't have Jaspers gift.

"Who's that?" Quil suddenly asks as we see a wolfs shape in the distance.

Quickly I looked up just as the wind shifted and the shifters send flew at us. I didn't think as I rose from my seat and ran to the shifter.

"What are you doing here?" I say to my old time friend as I greet him.

_Edward, I'm so glad that I have finally found you. _Ephraim said as he laid down. _My spirit is old; my time for the afterlife is coming. _

"Then why make a trip here?" I ask hating that he could block my ability.

_I'm afraid to die alone. I've been looking for you for almost two years. _By this time the rest of the pack had joined us and was staring at the strange wolf. _Imagine my surprise when I found you here. _

"I think you may want to shift and revile yourself." I say and he just nods and stands up telling me he'll be back.

The pack just stares as a 25 year old looking man comes walking from the forest moments later.

"Hello, my name is Ephraim Black." He says causing shock to ripple through the pack and the elders that had come over to see what the fuss was about.

**AN Ok I know that Ephraim Black is Jacobs Great Grandfather in the book, but I have changed his age to fit better with this story. I have made him Billy's Great Grandfather, who is 102 years old. I hope my change doesn't offend anyone.**

**Yes I know it's too short, but that was the best place to stop.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought about this twist. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing… :) 8 reviews, you are all amazing!**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV-**

"Hello, my name is Ephraim Black." He says causing shock to ripple through the pack and the elders that had come over to see what the fuss was about.

Suddenly everyone seemed to be in an uproar, though I ignored them as I hug Ephraim again before we sit on a nearby rock.

"Is it really your time?" I ask him no able to take my eyes off my oldest friend.

"Yes Edward, it's my time. I lost my love many lifetimes ago, my children are long gone. Even their own children are old or gone. I have traveled and seen the world; I have met many unique people. I've lived a full life, but now I am ready for my last journey to begin. Shifters are not meant to live forever Edward." Ephraim and I had become fast friends when the family and I had first moved to the area, it wasn't him but the elders that wanted the treaty. "But I am curious, why are you here, brother?"

"Ephraim I would like for you to meet someone." I say as I turn toward Seth, who's looking at me his thoughts running am mile a minute trying to decide if I was leaving him. "Seth?" I say as I beckon him closer. "Ephraim this is my imprint Seth and Seth this is an old friend of mine Ephraim." I barely get the words out before Ephraim is laughing and shaking Seth's hand.

"So Edward you've finally imprinted?" Ephraim says laughing at me.

"Yes," I say returning his smile. "I just had to wait for the perfect person."

"I would like to know what is going on." Billy all but yells as he wheels himself closer to the three of us; he is followed closely by the other elders. "This must be some kind of sick plot you and your leech family have come up with."

"Dude, you're turning purple." Ephraim laughs sounding like some young kid. "Edward, who are these people?" I try not to laugh as I turn towards Ephraim.

"This is Harry Clearwater, Seth's uncle. The woman there is Linda Ateara and the man who spoke is Billy Black, they are now the elders of the tribe." I explain to Ephraim who is not staring at Billy.

"Well, Billy it's nice to meet you, also nice to meet you Linda and Harry." He politely says as he shakes their hands. "It's no joke, I really am Ephraim Black. The Cullen's wouldn't try to harm people, maybe if you stopped being so predigest you would see that."

A strange silence fell upon the group as everyone thought of what to do.

"Ephraim I would like you to meet Sam Uley and his Wife Emily and their two children Anthony and Elizabeth. Sam is the alpha of the pack." I say as I guide Ephraim towards the pack. "Next to him is Jacob Black and his imprint Bella." I quickly introduced everyone and soon it seems that everyone had calmed down.

"Well Ephraim, it is nice to meet you. Would you like to join us?" Sam says after everyone says hello. "I believe the food is almost ready. Are you hungry?" I could barely contain my laugh as Sam asked that.

"I'm always hungry." Ephraim says smirking at me like he was reading my mind. "It is the way of the wolves."

"Guess us shifters just eat all the time." Paul added as we headed back towards the

"Nope, just us wolves. I've met plenty of other shifters; they don't eat all the time." Ephraim says trying to break the ice and talk to the others.

"You've met other shifters?" Jared asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yes, many. Edward has been friends with some of them for generations and I met them through him." Everyone seemed shocked at Ephraim's nonchalant answer.

"Enough of this! Ephraim Black is dead. You and your leach family are just trying to make a mockery of us." He was pointing his finger at me accusingly.

"You elders are just as bull headed as they were back in my time. My own elders tried to tell me to attack the Cullen's when I first came across them. At the time I was alone, there were no other shifters in the pack. That treaty we made was a compromise I had to make with the elders. So what now, Eddie hear imprinted on your Seth. Are you going to be dissolving that stupid treaty?" I resisted the urge to tell him to not call me Eddie as I waited to see what the elders and pack would say to Ephraim's question.

"Dissolve the treaty? Are you insane? If we dissolved the treaty those bloodsuckers will come and massacre the entire tribe." Linda squealed. She was really starting to annoy me.

"Linda please." Sam says, having had enough of the elders complaining. "Neither side wants a fight. You three seem to be the only ones that want us to kill each other. Have you taken the time to think if the pack and I attacked the Cullen's that we could lose some lives, just like them?" I could hear the worries in Sam's thoughts as he pictured his pack fighting my family. As he pictured some of my family dying, but then he pictured having to go to Jacob, Leah, or Paul's funeral. To him the risk wasn't worth it.

"Sam is correct. My family and I don't wish for a fight." I am cut off by Billy Black.

"Good, then leave." He practically snarls at me.

"My family has talked about leaving, but you know what imprinting is. I can't just pack up and leave Seth; I won't put him through that pain." My unspoken threat hung in the air, leaving the three elders speechless.

**Seth POV- **

To say I was happy to hear Ephraim Black talk about his wife would be an understatement. I was at first worried about his relationship with my imprint.

I stayed silent as everyone talked, accusing Edwards family and such. I was again thankful for the fact that Edward was older than he looked and would act mature.

"Good, then leave." I hear Billy yell and I couldn't help the pain I felt run though me, i couldn't lose Edward. I just couldn't.

"My family has talked about leaving, but you know what imprinting is. I can't just pack up and leave Seth; I won't put him through that pain." I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as the elders looked at Edward with shocked expressions. Slowly I guided my hand to Edwards and wrapped my fingers around his.

_Thank you for saying that Edward. _I think, knowing that he would hear me.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I know it was short. Sorry about that real life sucks right now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing… :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

**Seth POV- **

The rest of the evening went rather well.

That is if you don't count the elders calling Edward a bloodsucker or a leach every time they got the chance. At the end of the night the elders have tried to claim that Edward and his family were poison to us and that they should all die.

Edward didn't even blink at them when they said this; actually none of us spoke for the longest time. It was Paul, my hotheaded pack brother that broke the silence.

"Sure, you elders are correct." He had said, his sarcastic voice ringing in the air. "So, I believe we are going to take off home, seeing as we don't have any problem with Edward or his family. He's Seth's imprint, he's protected from us. If you Humans want to "run" the Cullen's out of town, YOU do it!" To say I was surprised at Paul's words would be an understatement. Paul was the least welcoming of my brothers about the imprint and yet he was the one that shocked the Elders into admitting that the Cullen's have done nothing wrong and have proven to all of us that they are not the monsters most of their kind are.

It was a packs decision to allow Edward and his family to cross the treaty line. Actually it was Sam who wanted to completely dissolve the treaty. It would be many years before I truly grasp his reasoning for dissolving the treaty.

**Edward POV- **

Part of me didn't want to leave Seth, when the night finally came to an end. But I knew we would have forever.

When Sam spoke of dissolving the treaty, he also spoke his thoughts to me. _"Edward, Seth is young, he has such a great life before him. I don't wish for that to be cut short. But Ephraim has proven that as shifters we are not immortal (like how vampires kind of are). I hope it's not too close to the present, but when the time comes. Edward I want you to be free to save Seth, to change him so that he could have forever with his imprint, with you. That is, if Seth wants to." _

I don't say anything out loud to Sam, but I do nod my head in understanding to his thoughts. We would have to wait to have that talk, just the two of us. I was very touched by Sam's words, though if I was being truthful I would have to admit that even without Sam's permission if the time ever came that I would have to change Seth, I would. Only if he wanted me to that is.

"Edward, are your thoughts full of Seth?" Ephraim teased as we lounged in my room that night. I couldn't help laughing at him, sometimes he acted like the old man he was, but other times he was just like a teenager. Much like me and my siblings actually.

"Maybe I am. I've been alone for so long Ephraim; it's still hard sometimes believing I've found someone. He hardly knows anything about me and my family. Seth's young, he's only 14 years old. Ephraim what will I do when he get older, what if he never wants this life for himself?" Ephraim just stared at me for a moment as his thoughts jumped from one thing to the next.

"Edward the two of you are soul mates. When the time comes he will choose to join you. Now let's get that chess set out, I think tonight will be the night I will finally be able to win against you." The old serious Ephraim disappeared, taking the old serious Edward with him.

"You will not be winning this night." Five games later Alice and the other family members arrive home; Alice came running into my room, not even knocking.

"Ephraim!" She yells as she slams her body into his.

"Oh, Ali careful, I'm not as young as I once was." He says and I could tell from his thoughts just how much her rock hard body crashing into his hurt.

"What are you doing here?" The hyper pixy asks as she takes as seat next to him. The rest of the family soon arrives at my door, though they are kind enough to wait for an invite into my room.

"Come in everyone. Ephraim came to visit." When I said the last bit I couldn't help feeling bad and Jasper felt it and in his thoughts he questioned me. _"Edward, what's going on?"_ I quickly shake my head; it wasn't my news to tell. It was Ephraim who needed to tell them.

"Dude Ephraim what brings you here?" Emmett asks giving him a hug.

"Well, um." Ephraim's emotions and thoughts were all over the place as he looked at my family, his friends. "My body stopped aging long ago. But I am a shifter, we're not meant to live forever. I came here seeking Edward and you because soon my soul will make its final journey and I don't want to die alone." My families thought erupted into worry and sadness as they started to understand what Ephraim was saying. He had sought us out to die.

"Then we'll make sure you are not alone." Alice and Rose say as they hug him. "Group hug!" Alice says looking at the rest of the family.

"Um, rather not." Jasper says as he waves to Ephraim before exiting my room, he is quickly followed by Emmett who gave Ephraim a "see ya later man." Carlisle and Esme quickly decided to leave, giving no reason, though they did tell us to stay away from the back house we owned. I couldn't help laughing at Alice's pout when she noticed that everyone was bailing on her "group hug".

"Ali lighten up, you know we never stick around long once someone states group hug." She says noting as she rolls her head and lets Rose pull her out of my room, saying something about doing makeovers.

"She never changes does she?" Ephraim asks as my door closes.

"Nope, that little pixy never changes." I laugh as Ephraim and I set up for another game of chess.

We played three more games before I noticed Ephraim slightly nodding off.

"Brother why don't you go to bed, we'll play tomorrow." I say as I start to put the board away.

"I would like to argue, but I am tiered. Goodnight brother." We had taken to calling each other brothers awhile ago, mainly it was because of him being a wolf shifter, and they needed a pack, and brothers.

"Alice set up the guest room across the hall for you." I say to his retreating form, before I deiced to go downstairs and tell my other siblings to keep the noise down.

When I entered the living room I froze.

Alice was having a vision; the thing about it was that it was extremely fuzzy, like a lot of shifters were involved.

"Alice?" Jasper asks as she comes out of the puzzling vision.

"There are nomads, either coming or here, I don't know which. We need to inform Sam's pack about them. I couldn't get a good look, something's about to happen." Her eyes were locked on me as she spoke.

**AN: This is called the calm before the storm, shit is about to hit the fan, and there will be more twists and turns coming up. Review if you would like an update. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing… :) Thanks for all the reviews I received! Be warned, many of you will not like this chapter and for that I am sorry... **

**Chapter 10**

**Seth POV- **

The house was strangely quiet I noticed when I exited my room and made my way to the kitchen.

"Yes," I heard Sam say to the phone. "Ok, I understand thank you… We're working on it… No, not yet, yes he can… Ok thank you… Hello, we would love to… Does he feel up to that? Ok sure..."

I took a seat with the rest of the pack as we stare at Sam; I was curious who he could be talking to. He was using his; I'm trying to be nice voice.

"So who was that?" Paul asked the second Sam was off the phone.

"Carlisle Cullen, apparently one of his family members can see the future and has seen three nomads in this area. He was calling us to warn us about it. Also Ephraim and Edward would like for us to join them today. Ephraim has information he would like to pass down to us. We meet them in two hours in a meadow not far from here." Apparently that is all Sam was going to share with us because he sat back at the table and started eating.

**Edward POV- **

Carlisle had decided to wait till 8:00 to call over at the Uleys house. He didn't want to disturb anyone, especially with their two babies in the house.

"Hello, may I please speak to Sam Uley? This is Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle said as the entire family sat in the living room.

"This is Sam, hello Mr. Cullen." We could hear Sam say.

Carlisle went on to tell Sam about the upcoming threat that Alice had seen.

_Edward, why don't you ask Sam and his pack to join us today? I have some information I wish to pass to them. _Ephraims thoughts rang loud and clear as he talked to me through his thoughts. I only nod a reply as I inform Carlisle that I wished to speak with Sam when he's done.

"Thank you for your time Sam, Edward would like to speak with you so I'm going to hand you off to him now." Carlisle says handing me the phone.

"Ok thank you." Sam replies just as I bring the phone to my ear.

"Hello Sam, Ephraim and I would like to invite you and your pack to join us for a run today. Ephraim has informed me he wishes to pass information to your pack."

"Hello, we would love to." Sam says, seeming surprised at the invitation. "Does he feel up to that?"

"It was his idea, we can meet you at the meadow your pack first caught me in my cat form, see you in two hours?"

"Ok sure, we'll see you both then" He says as he hangs up the phone.

"Guess if we are going for a run soon I should eat something, what do you folks have to eat around here?" Ephraim says as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Oh you know the usual. There's deer…" Emmett said with a goofy grin.

"Mountain lion…" Rose threw in as she picked at something on her clothes.

"Oh, I think I saw a bunny, yesterday!" Alice threw in with a laugh.

"There are also some pancakes in the kitchen, Esme bought you some food." I say, as I join my siblings in there laughter. They always liked to Joke around with Ephraim. I wasn't the only one who will mourn at his funeral.

"Thanks Esme." He yells as we hear him dig into his breakfast.

Two hours later Ephraim and I are sitting on the grass in a meadow, already shifted and waiting for the pack.

_Brother, why are you so nervous about meeting up with the pack? _Ephraim asks as his muzzle nudges into my side.

_They have grown up hating vampires. Ephraim, you've seen it the elders hate us. I don't want to loose Seth so soon. He means so much to me and we haven't even known each other that long. We are barley getting to know each other and I love him Ephraim. I know I do. _I had always found it easy to talk to Ephraim. He once joked that our spirits acted as one at times. (It took me forever to figure out what he meant about that).

_Don't worry about it Eddie, everything will work out. _Was his only reply as we both stood, hearing the approach of the pack as they jogged in our direction.

Sam was in front leading them, but I couldn't contain my smile as I noticed Seth was on his right. He fighting every instinct he had to stay behind Sam, though he badly wanted to run faster towards me.

_Hello, I hope we didn't make you wait too long. _Sam says as they come to a stop before us, well all except Seth who saw fit to run right into me almost knocking me to the forest floor.

_You didn't make us wait too long. _Ephraim said stretching.

_Ready to run? _I ask as I gently give Seth a push.

_Yep. _My pup yips before we all take off running.

We run at a slow easy pace until Ephraim finally announces his wish to speak with the Alpha and Seth alone, without the pack and me.

I didn't like the idea of leaving them. But I did, telling Seth that I would call him later, promising to hang out again soon.

It was three hours later; I was in my room reading when Alice screamed. She was having a vision, it was dark and blurry but I could tell it was happening now, and I saw one face clearly, Ephraim's.

I didn't wait for anything as I ran, followed quickly by my brothers.

"Alice went to find Carlisle." Jasper tells me as he and Emmett attempt to catch up to me.

They don't get the chance to catch up as I hear a howl in the distance. My mind freezes as I run as fast as I could to the spot where the sound was vibrating from.

I'm only a mile away when through the trees I see a vampire bent over with its teeth bared, as he bites down. He is quickly thrown off of his victim as Ephraim's wolf attacks him, plunging him towards the ground.

**-Third Person POV-**

Edward didn't arrive in time as Ephraim is tackled to the ground, he was already hurt but he knew that Seth had to be protected. Edward, his friend, his brother couldn't loose his soul mate so soon. The old wolf as brave as he was, soon started loosing his battle with the deranged vampire who was out for more shifter blood. Sam stood only feet away trying to fight off two others who dared come near. It was too late for him when he noticed he was surrounded by the two nomads, who had recently added him to their dinner menu.

**EPOV-**

Jasper and Emmett only pause for a moment as the three of us cross the border, Jasper and Emmett officially breaking the treaty that for now still held. But I couldn't worry about that as I through the nomad off of Ephraim, taking his head from his body as I do so.

"Ephraim." I say as he turns human.

"Brother, I knew my time was coming. Go to Seth, he needs you now. Goodbye brother I'll be with the spirits, always watching." He coughs his last bit just Ephraim Black takes his last breath. That's when I hear it, a wolves howl ringing through the air, _Seth._ My thoughts yell at me as I run.

"SETH!" I yell a second before I am kneeling at my pups side as he continues to howl, his thoughts are so mixed up I can't make sense of them. In the distance I barley register as Jasper and Emmett help Sam kill off the other two, Sam falling over in pain only once the enemies are dead. "Seth, please you have to shift. Go human Seth, please." I beg as I attempt to look over the wolves fur covered body.

Slowly he lets the transformation take over him, that's when I noticed the fresh blood falling from a bite.

"Jasper, Emmett, get out of here!" I yell as I started to smell the mouthwatering blood.

_We'll send Carlisle._ My brother says as they leave. Though I'm unsure who it was as I stare at Seth's withering from before me.

"It hurts. Please, Edward. I, please I don't want..." Seth struggled for words as I cover him with my unneeded coat. "Edward, please help me, I'm not ready for this, I'm only 14. Please." I take a deep unneeded breath as I steady myself for something I knew I had to do but wasn't sure if I could do it.

"Seth, you need to stay still. I'll make it stop." I find myself saying as my mouth hovers over the open wound left by the nomad.

His blood tasted better than anything I've ever imagined, even mixed with the venom I was slowly sucking from his body and then it was gone and I was watching Seth's wound heal, his body finally being consumed by darkness as he looses consciousness, his breathing evening out as he sleeps.

"Edward is he ok?" Sam's strained voice asks as I turn from my sleeping pup.

"He will be. Carlisle's coming; I don't think you should move." I say just as he sees my blood red eyes.

**AN: I hope you liked it. Never did an action part, its difficult. Please let me know what you thought. I hope none of you hate me. Though I did say Ephraim would be dying...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing… :) For those of you who asked, a vampire's venom doesn't kill as shifter if there is enough venom in the bloodstream (in my story). **

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV- **

"Edward is he ok?" Sam's strained voice asks as I turn from my sleeping pup.

"He will be. Carlisle's coming; I don't think you should move." I say just as he sees my blood red eyes.

_Your eyes. _I hear Sam say, though I'm unsure if he says it out loud or in his thoughts.

"My eyes turn red the moment human blood enters my system." I tell him as I avoid his gaze and watch Seth's sleeping form. I couldn't believe how close I got to losing him. All thoughts of Seth aside I couldn't help the overwhelming sadness I felt at Ephraim's death, I knew he would have been glad to die defending a pack brother. But I would miss him dearly, he was one of my oldest friends (that is if I don't count my family). Now he was gone and I didn't even have the ability to cry tears for my fallen brother.

Ten minutes later Carlisle comes running towards us, he pauses by Ephraim's long cold body for only a moment before he slowly approaches Sam.

"Sam may I examine you?" He asks, Sam was laying a few feet away from where I sat next to Seth. Sam didn't move as he agrees to let Carlisle look over him.

I listen as Carlisle explains to Sam that he has a broken arm and a small brake on one of his ribs.

"He'll be alright?" I confirm with Carlisle as he checks over Seth.

"Yes Edward he'll be fine, it looks like you were able to get all the venom out."

The pack soon arrives and one by one take in my blood red eyes. None of them liked the look of a red eyes vampire in the vicinity, but through Sam's eyes they knew what had happened. They knew I had to suck the venom from Seth to save him.

Two days later Sam calls us to inform us that Ephraim's funeral is set up for the next day. The elders were still adamant about us staying off their land, especially since for the time being my eyes will be red from Seth's blood being in my system.

That's when Alice decided to have our own "party" celebrating the life of Ephraim Black.

~Time Pass~ Four days

The house was decorated to Alice's standards for Ephraim Black's goodbye celebration. She had completely changed the entire downstairs there were also huge amounts of food being prepared for the guest Alice insisted would arrive.

It was 7:00 when the first of the guest arrived.

I heard them before I saw them and I couldn't contain my smile as I ran out to greet Sophia, Sasha, and Samantha three sisters whom were all owl shifters and also great friends of mine and were good friends of Ephraim's.

"Edward, it's been too long." Sophia the eldest said as she runs over to embrace me.

"Sophia, Sasha, Samantha, I'm glad the three of you were able to come. Please come inside Alice has a feast prepared and I just know she's dying to have someone actually eat some." I say as I greet the three sisters and lead them into the house.

"Well Alice will be Alice." Samantha laughed.

"Yes she always has something up her sleeves." Sasha agreed just as we entered the house and they greeted the rest of my family.

"So, Eddie…" Sophia says once she finished off her third helping of roast beef.

"Don't call me Eddie." I rudely interrupt causing her to smile.

"Edward…" She corrects herself before continuing with what she was going to say. "I hear threw the grapevine that you've found your imprint?"

"Yes, so what is he like?" Sasha says practically bouncing up and down. Sometimes that girl really reminded me of Alice.

"Well he's a wolf shifter and..." I didn't get to finish talking as the doorbell rang and the smell of the wolves consumed my senses. "… and Seth and his pack are here now."

I had to practically fight my way through the crowd to get to Seth who was being questioned by the sisters. When he noticed me he gave me one of those 'save me' looks that just made me smile as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hello Pup, are the sisters being nice?" I ask as I look at the women who were all wearing "innocent looking" grins.

"Oh my gosh! Edward you call him pup?" Sophia gushes just as Samantha answers my question.

"We are always nice." Samantha says just as Sasha says something about just wanting to get to know Seth.

It was strange seeing my family mixed in with the wolf pack. They all seemed to have something to talk about with each other. The women of the group were gushing about Emily still being a new mom and her beautiful children.

"Seth, how are you feeling?" I asked worried when I notice Seth looking tired and I remember he hadn't eaten since they arrived.

"Still healing I guess, kind of weird since we normally heal very fast." I gently squeeze our joined hands before standing.

"I'm going to grab you something to eat." I say as I walk away.

_He's lost weight. _Sam says as I load up a plate.

I give him a questioning look but don't say anything.

_I know it's only been four days since the attack, but he's use to healing faster and even though Emily and I have asked him to take it easy he's refused. _I could see Sam's worry as he stole a glance to Seth, who looked half asleep.

I nod to the alphas words as I take food back to Seth.

"Seth, Sam has told me that you are not taking care of yourself." I say handing my pup his food. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Edward it's just." He stopped as he took a deep breath. _I keep thinking how this is my fault. Ephraim died because I wasn't strong enough to fight on my own. I wasn't even strong enough to survive on my own. If you hadn't showed up when you did I would have died. There wasn't enough venom in me to change me, just enough to kill me. It's not fair that Ephraim lost his life because of me. _

Seth was shaking slightly from his silent tears as he talks to me through his thoughts.

"Seth, will you come with me?" I say as I pull him to his feet, not even waiting for a reply as I lead him upstairs towards my room. A place we could talk more privately.

"This is your room?" He asks as he looks around in amazement at the perfectly decorated room, (I had Alice's help) "I love the brilliant grey and blues… Wow you have so much music."

I loved watching my pup look around my room running his hands over a few things.

"Music is a hobby of mine."

He says nothing to my comment as he nods.

"Seth please will you sit with me?" I ask as I motion towards to couch. Suddenly my pup is nervous as he sits down, I can read his thoughts as he thinks about us alone in my room. "Seth I want to be clear on something. Ephraim knew he was dying, he was very old. Seth, Ephraim chose to save you, he would be happy knowing he died to save a pack brother."

"But..." I don't let him finish as I interrupt him.

"No but's Seth, this is a celebration of Ephraim's life." He looks as if he's going to question me again but then thinks better about it.

"Can I ask one more thing?" He asks though he continues before I can reply. "Why do you call me pup?"

"I wanted to have my own nick name for you." I say causing him to blush.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait… Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I own nothing… Thank you everyone who reviewed. **

**Chapter 12**

**Seth POV- **

"Why do you call me pup?" I ask my imprint, needing to know if he saw me as just a little kid, like my pack mates.

"I wanted to have my own nick name for you." He says and I can feel myself blushing at his words.

I had nothing to say as his words washed over me. We hadn't known each other long, but even then I could feel his love flowing towards me.

"Are you ready to rejoin the others?" My imprint asks after a few moments of silence. I didn't really want to rejoin the others, I was enjoying spending time with Edward alone, we hadn't had much alone time, but I also knew we were being rude so I nodded, standing from the couch. "We'll be alone again soon pup." He whispers so softly I question if I actually heard him or if it was only my imagination.

Right when we enter the living room Edward grabs me another plate of food, insisting that this time I will be eating it.

I don't protest as I start to eat.

Sam was right I hadn't been eating and I realized just how hungry I actually was, as I finished off my plate of food in record time.

"Would you like some more?" Edward asks from the chair next to me, with a smirk on his face.

"I can get it myself, but thanks." I say as one of the girls pull his attention towards them.

From the food table I could hear them talking to Leah and trying to get Edward to make Leah realize what they are saying.

"Le, can I call you le? Well I did so I guess I can. Like my sister was trying to say, being a female shifter doesn't mean you can't have fashion sense. Ali, Rose, we're not wrong are we?" One of the sisters asks when Edward doesn't agree with them.

"No, you're right." Rose agrees as she eyes my cousin.

"Do you know what that means?" The pixy asks as she jumps up and down. "We so have to plan a shopping trip. Just us girls." I couldn't help the laugh that left me when I noticed every Cullen male looked relieved when Alice added the just us girls part.

"Rule one about the Cullen women. Never go shopping with them if it can be avoided." Edward says as his breath washes over me, he was standing so close behind me that I knew he could hear my heart speed up.

Two hours full of laughs and jokes passed and I could feel myself getting tired.

"Alice?" I hear Jasper ask as a song comes on and he leads or onto an empty spot to dance.

_I don't want to be the kind to hesitate  
Be too shy  
Wait too late  
I don't care what they say other lovers do  
I just want to dance with you…_

"Emmy, why won't you dance with me?" Rose asks as her mate refuses to dance. "I'll be back." Edward whispers to me before moving over to his sister.

"Because he can't dance Rose. May I have this dance?"

_I got a feeling that you got heart like mine  
So let it show  
Let it shine  
If we have a chance to make one heart of two  
Then I just want to dance with you…_

"I'm not much of a dancer." Emmett says as he comes to sit with me. "I'm quite a few years younger than my other family members. I never really learned to dance."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Emmett was easily the clown out of the family.

_Chorus:  
I want to dance with you  
Twirl you all around the floor  
That's what they intended dancing for  
I just want to dance with you  
I want to dance with you_

Hold you in my arms once more  
That's what they invented dancing for  
I just want to dance with you

_~  
I caught you lookin' at me  
When I looked at you  
Yes I did  
Ain't that true  
You won't get embarrassed by the things I do  
I just want to dance with you_

_~  
Oh the boys are playing softly  
And the girls are too  
So am I and so are you  
If this was a movie  
We'd be right on que  
I just want to dance with you..._

"Hey pup, are you alright?" Edward asks as the song ends and he rejoins me.

_Slightly tiered, but I didn't want to disturb Sam. _I say as I look to where my alpha and Carlisle seemed to be deep in conversation with each other.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and rest some." I could tell my imprint was picking his words carefully. I was only 14 and I knew he viewed me as nothing more than a good friend, who will one day become more. But that's all I needed, for now.

Before I knew what I was doing Edward and I had walked over towards Carlisle and Sam.

"But do you truly think there are more?" I hear Sam ask in a hushed tone. Carlisle doesn't answer him as he notices me. "Hey Seth, everything ok?"

Concern showed in his face as he looked at me, he always told us that it was an alphas job to worry about his pack.

"I'm tiered, but I didn't want to interrupt. Edward said I could rest upstairs." I could see Sam's concern deepen as his eyes looked me over. I knew Sam had felt helpless lately, since I hadn't healed as quickly as we normally would.

"Sure, if that is alright with you Carlisle?" I wanted to laugh at Sam asking Carlisle's permission. All of his "kids" were old enough to make their own decisions.

"Yes, Seth's always welcomed here." Carlisle says smiling at me.

Ten minutes later I find myself in some of Edwards's clothes and crawling into his bed.

I can't help myself as I smell his sheets, soaking up his scent.

"Sleep now my little pup." Edward says as his hand brushes through my hair. The last thing I remember before sleep takes me is Edwards back as he closes the door behind him, leaving me alone.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it :) This chapter just didn't want to come out!**

**The song is By: George Strait- I Just Want To Dance With You…**

**Also check out Malin'ora's story Slave to the Heart- It's a Jacob/Edward and I'm the beta and this story is amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I own nothing… Thank you everyone who reviewed. **

**Chapter 13**

**Edward POV- **

I smile as I watch Seth crawl into my bed and smell my sheets.

"Sleep now my little pup." I whisper as I allow my hand to brush through his hair, before departing.

I stood outside my door for a few minutes before descending the stairs to join the conversation that Carlisle and Sam were having.

"We haven't found any true proof of there being more to the trio we encountered." I say, as I jump into the conversation they were having only minutes ago. Sam just nods and it is at that time I could see how young and tired he actually looked.

"Seems as if Seth is not the only one not exactly taking care of himself." Carlisle notes at Sam's tiredness.

"Yeah, guess you could say that. But it comes with being a new father, you know how it is." Sam said before he catches what had slipped out of his mouth. "Oh, um, sorry, I um."  
I couldn't contain my laughter as I waited for Sam to figure out how to cover up his mistake.

"Don't worry about it Sam, I know exactly what you mean." Carlisle says looking at me.

"Hey, I was not that bad." I say faking hurt. "Anyway I was nothing compared to how bad Rosalie was."

It only takes her half a second to stop her chatter to Alice mid sentence and send me a death glare, while Emmett laughed, earning him a slap in the head from her.

"I would like to tell you it gets easier," Esme says sitting next to Emily. "However, some children don't grow up."

"She's talking about you Emmett." Jasper laughs out.

_They're acting like the pack does, like a family._ Sam thought as he watched my family throw insults around.

"That's because we are a family." I whisper to Sam catching him off guard.

"Sorry, I always seem to forget about your ability." I could tell he's embarrassed.

"It's because I normally don't call people out on what they are thinking." I add as I join in with my siblings who were now messing with Alice.

It was late by the time the pack announces they were leaving.

"Sam, may I have a word?" I ask as Emily bundled their children up.

"Sure, what's up?" He asks his thoughts going into overdrive on what was going on.

"Seth's finally peacefully asleep; I would hate to wake him. May he stay here tonight? I had also hoped to spend time with him tomorrow; I'm wondering if that is why he's sick. Imprints aren't meant to be separated long." I could tell Sam wasn't a fan of leaving Seth; he was very protective of the pup. But the alpha could also see my reasoning in the words I was saying. He knew there was a possibility I was correct, that Seth needed his imprint, needed me.

"I think that will be fine, though make sure he eats when he awakens." Sam says as he helpe Emily with their children and head out the door.

"Well that was great fun, but I'm afraid we had a long trip here and are near exhausted." Sophia says as soon as the pack leaves.

"The guest rooms are all ready for you." Alice says as she shows the sisters to their rooms.

"Em, Jazz, make sure to keep the noise down with Seth and the sisters sleeping." I remind my brothers as I read their thoughts about wrestling and such.

They grumble an ok before taking off into the woods to get away from the house, where they can be loud; my brothers are soon followed by their mates.

While Carlisle and Esme settle down to read a book on the couch I make my way upstairs to check on Seth.

I had barely hit the stairs when I hear the faint sounds of Seth crying out and in that moment I lost it as I raced upstairs to my pup who was in the middle of a nightmare.

"_No please, hurts." _Seth begged as he relived the fight that almost claimed his life.

"Seth, pup?" I whisper as I make my way towards the bedside. "Seth, wake up it's just a nightmare."

"_Please, too young, no…" _His begging continued.

"Seth wake up please, I need you to wake up." I finally say, praying that the imprint will make him wake, since I needed him to. Imprinters are whoever their imprints need them to be.

A few more whimpers escaped his lips before his eyes slowly blinked open, fresh unshed tears visible.

"Edward?" His voice cracks as he sees me. "I was having a nightmare, I was dying and alone, and I was so scared."

I can't help myself as I crawl on top of the covers to that I could gather Seth into my arms.

"I'm sorry Seth, you're safe. I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you again." I promise as sleep once again overtakes my pup and he falls into a dreamless sleep.

I sit there all night holding Seth as I let my mind wonder.

I didn't have a clue what our future held. I was trapped being 17 forever and Seth would one day have to make a choice. A choice that couldn't be made easily, if he was to stay a shifter his life would sooner or later be ended. But to go through the change, such as the one I had endured, it's a pain I would never ask for him to go through. I loved him; I knew I did, though I also knew our relationship had a lot to grow into. He was only 14 and while he contained hormones like all other young males, I had to be the strong one and make sure our relationship allowed for him to stay his age as long as possible, even though I had to give up my youth early I wanted to make sure that Seth was able to live as a teen for as long as possible.

_Edward the morning will be perfectly sunny. _Alice informs me as my siblings arrive home an hour before dawn. I look at Seth's sleeping form once more before gently moving him and getting off the bed, missing his warmth instantly. Carefully and with Esme's supervision I made a picnic breakfast & lunch for Seth and packed it with a blanked and placed them by the back door.

It was 8:30 when I went to wake Seth up.

Though the surprise was on me when I noticed him already awake.

"Good morning Seth." I say, though my smile quickly fades when I see one tear rolling silently down his cheek as he looks at me.

"I though you had left." He explains to me. "I woke up and you weren't here anymore."

"I'm sorry Seth, I went to prepare stuff for today, the two of us are heading out of here. I've already talked to Sam, he's fine with it. So get up and do what a human does in the morning and meet me down stairs." I say before I leave the room to give Seth privacy to have his human moments.

**AN: What did you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I own nothing… Thank you everyone who reviewed, so close to having 100. :) This is a short chapter, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 14**

**Seth POV- **

I woke up with light shining into the room.

I was alone. I felt the coldness of loneliness around me as I began to cry. I knew he would leave me at some point, he was a vampire far older than me, I knew he wouldn't be happy in a relationship with a kid.

"Good morning Seth." His beautiful voice washes over me and when I look at him I see his smile quickly fade.

"I though you had left." I explain. "I woke up and you weren't here anymore."

"I'm sorry Seth, I went to prepare stuff for today, the two of us are heading out of here. I've already talked to Sam, he's fine with it. So get up and do what a human does in the morning and meet me down stairs." He says before I again find myself alone.

I quickly go through my morning routine, anxious to get downstairs to Edward.

It takes me 3.2 minutes to change and run down the stairs. Edward was standing there looking perfect; I run to him and wrap my arms around him.

Edward just laughs as he pulls back and ruffles my hair. "Come on pup, I have a lot planned for today."

"So where are we going?" I ask, giving Edward a big smile.

"Sorry can't tell you that pup, wasting daylight, let's go." I gave him my best puppy dog face as he answers me.

"Please?" I say, earning a chuckle from him as he again tells me no, leading me out the door and to a waiting Jeep.

"This is Emmett's we're borrowing it for the day." He explains as he opens the passenger door for me.

_Always such a gentleman._ I think before hopping into the Jeep, moments later Edward is getting into the drivers side and we are driving off to our unknown destination.

"It's not an unknown destination; it's just a destination that you are not aware of." My imprint comments, a smile on his face I notice, though his eyes stay on the road.

I watch the trees fly by as we head out of town, taking back roads that lead to a hardly used road in the forest. I know there's no way Edward will tell me where we are going.

"I don't need to tell you pup, because we're here." I looked around and only see forest. "There's a short walk ahead of us." Edward laughs out.

"Well lets go." I say as we both step out of the Jeep and Edward grabs things from the back.

We walk in silence, me following behind Edward.

_Waterfalls?_ I find myself thinking when I hear the noise.

"Yes waterfalls, no humans will be around and Alice said the sun will be out all day today." Edward says as we come to an open meadow with waterfalls around. He then lays out a blanket and pulls out some food.

"Mmm… You made me breakfast?" I tease as I sit next to him. "I could get use to this."

"So could I." Edward says inches from my ear, his cool breath washing over me. He pulls back quickly to let me eat my breakfast. We sit in a comfortable silence until I finish. Edward stands and smiles, taking my empty plate.

"Let's run." He says before going behind a tree and reappearing moments later in his animal form. It only took me a matter of seconds to go behind a tree close to me and change, glad when I am able to rejoin him.

'_Let's go, follow me.' _His voice says to me and we take off running.

The scenery was absolutely beautiful; we weren't running fast, choosing just to enjoy the day and the company.

'_Did you sleep alright?'_ Edward asks me as we stop at the waters edge and I loudly take a drink.

'_Um… Yeah.' _I say glad we were not in human for because I knew I would be blushing. _'The bed was very soft. Thank you.'_

I get no reply as he laughs at me before playfully nipping at me and taking off again, though this time he starts splashing through the water.

'_I thought cat's hated water?' _I say just as I jump in behind him, enjoying the feel of the cold water surrounding me.

'_Not all cats hate water, actually wild cats enjoy playing in streams and such.' _Edward playfully pushes me under the water and by the time I'm back above the surface he's sitting in his pants under the waterfall.

"So pup, are you going to join me, or just stare at me?" Edward playfully says as I watch water fall around him. That's all the invitation I need before I quickly leave the water to change into my own pants.

"Yeah Dracula keep your fangs on I'm coming." I say and can't contain my laughter as Edward raises an eyebrow at me.

"Dracula?" He questions just as I get comfortable in the spot next to him.

"What? I had to come up with something to call you." I say as I playfully shove him.

"You can call me anything you want to Seth." His voice isn't playful this time. It's serious and his arm wraps around my shoulders as he talks. "Seth, will you tell me what's been going on with you?"

I look away from him, unsure of how to begin.

"I'm not really sure." I say after a few minutes of silence. "I haven't been hungry, nor have I been sleeping well."

He waits for me to continue.

"I'm just a kid. You're much older than me; you deserve someone who can be who you need." Tears are falling from my eyes as Edward makes me look at him and he starts to talk.

"Seth…"

**AN: What did you think? Yes a cliffy… **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I own nothing… Thank you everyone who reviewed, we have passed 100 :)**

**There are a couple contests I want to let everyone know about: the Quickie Contest, and Who doesn't love a fairy tale (both contest can be found in my fav. Authors). I have a few (Jacob/Edward & Jasper/Edward) entries of my own that are posted and so does CrystalMichelle, and there are a bunch of other great entries. I encourage you to read them, even enter. They are all accepting entries still, and voting will begin soon. So Go… Read…. After this of course :P**

**Chapter 15**

**Edward POV- **

"Seth I don't see you as just a kid, yes you're young now but we have forever, there should be no hurry for you to grow up." As I speak I concentrate on his thoughts, knowing he was going to try to argue. "What are you so afraid of?" I question when I can't get a hold of his thoughts.

"I'm afraid of being alone." He gives me the most heartbreaking sad face. "I've already lost my parents, Sam hasn't been the same since imprinting on Emily, the entire pack thinks I'm just some kid, and they're convinced you'll leave me once you get bored, they don't know that I heard them talking about it, but I did."

I pull him closer to me as he talks.

"Seth, you won't be alone. I'm not going to get bored, of you. I've waited for you for a very long time, and you are exactly the person I need." I say trying to reassure him.

"You imprinted on me, your only saying that because you have to." Seth says.

I go to tell him that he is wrong, but I don't get the chance when a wolf howls in the distance.

"That's Sam." Seth says before standing and going to shift. I stand there until my pup joins me.

"Let's run." I say and we take off, I listen closely as Sam explained through everyone's bond that there was a dead camper found not too far from the treaty line, completely drained of blood.

The bad thing is that the body was found on our side of the treaty line, not the shifters side. When we reach Sam I call Carlisle informing him about the problem we had.

The others had showed up as I talked to Carlisle and how they were all back in their human forms.

"Seth, you'll have to come home. The elders want to talk to all of us." Sam doesn't seem too happy as he mentions the elders, and I can see in his thoughts that the elders have been breathing down his neck as of late, telling him to get his pack under control and be the protectors they were meant to be.

Seth nods, with no argument. Though I can see in his mind how he doesn't want to leave my side.

"Come by my house tomorrow Seth, we'll hang out then." I say before departing. I didn't want to leave his side, especially since we had proof of other vampires in the area.

**Seth POV-**

I watched with sadness as my vampire ran off towards his own home. Once he was out of sight I turned back to Sam who was waiting for me to shift and follow him back to the elders.

I didn't want to sit there in a circle listening to the elders go on and on about the danger the reservation was in.

"Sam, this shouldn't have happened." Billy criticized.

"It happened during the day, we were all at work." Apparently Sam wasn't going to tell them I was with the Cullen's, well with Edward.

"Well fix the schedule you have." Harry yells. "Some of you should always be on patrol."

The elders kept talking as I blocked them out. They were so willing for us to sacrifice ourselves, not just our lives but our futures.

"Seth did you hear me?" Billy yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, sorry sir what did you say?" I ask turning my attention to him.

"I told you that you are not to be alone with that Cullen, you have to have at least one of the pack with you at all times, and never in human form." I didn't even notice I was shaking until Sam put him hand on my shoulder.

There was no way I would listen fully to them.

"Ok, I understand." I say before we are dismissed. I make it back home with Sam just to turn around again.

"Sam, I can't listen to them. I have to be near him. I need the time alone so he can get to know me, to prove that I'm not just some little kid." I didn't wait for Sam to argue as I walk out the door tie my pants to my leg and run towards the Cullen's home, towards Edward.

His scent was faint when I reached the house.

"Seth!" Alice yells before hugging me, as I step out of the woods in my human form. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"Yeah, um I want to speak with Edward. Is he inside?" I could smell no fresh scent of him.

"Oh sweetheart, Edward went with Jasper to go hunting; they'll be back tomorrow morning." She said a frown on her face. "Edward said you would be over tomorrow and that he needed to hunt."

My heart ached as I let her lead me inside the house and to Edwards's room.

"It's late Seth, get some sleep. I'm sure Edward will be home soon." I noticed the clock read 1:15 AM, it was late, and I fell asleep surrounded by my imprints scent.

**AN: Well there you have it… I also like to note that 31 of you have me on alert, let's see if we can get over 10 reviews this chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I own nothing… Thank you everyone who reviewed, we have passed 100 :) Sorry about the short chapter, but I hope you read and review anyways. **

**Chapter 16**

**Edward POV- **

The warm blood of the bear felt wonderful as I fed, clenching my thirst slightly. Suddenly Jaspers thoughts hit me and I drop my prey and leap out of the way just as my brother comes charging at me.

"Hey no fair." He laughs out, causing me to also join him in laughter.

"All's fair against an empath." I say as I crouch. Just like all the other times we go hunting, we end up wrestling, each trying to better the other. Luckily for me, my gift helps me out. Since I knew without it I would be no match for Jasper.

I'm soon hit with a feeling of tiredness as Jasper moves to 'attack' again.

By the time the two of us are done we are both covered head to toe in rubbish from the forest floor.

"So, I won?" Jasper asks when we part.

"In your dreams brother, I had you." I reply lightly pushing Jasper before sprinting towards home.

"Hey, no reading my mind… I was going to race you home." I laugh at my brother as I run knowing I'll soon be too far ahead of him.

I get to the back door of our house, where Alice was waiting for me.

"You know I hate it when the two of you mess up your clothes." She comments not even looking up from her magazine.

"They're just dirty Ali, they are fine. Why are you waiting out here anyways?" I ask as I go to side step her to get inside.

"Seth's here, he's asleep so don't even think about waking him." I swear my long dead heart started pounding at the thought of Seth being here. "I was also waiting for Jazzy; we are all going to head out there's some great sells going on that Rose, Esme, and I want to hit. You'll be alone with Seth, so be good, oh there's Jazz, finally." And with that my pixy of a sister was off, tackling her husband, whose clothes were in worst shape than mine.

I ran at top speed up the stairs until I reached my closed door. Being as quiet as possible I opened it and looked inside.

Seth looked peaceful when I returned home to find him soundlessly asleep on my bed, and I tried not to wake him as I took a shower and changed. But I couldn't stop myself as I brushed a piece of hair out of his face; my imprint looked so young and venerable while sleeping.

"Edward." He mumbled as his body pulled closer towards mine, as if even while asleep he knew I was there. It was barely after 4:00 in the morning and while I wanted to finish up the discussion we were having earlier I knew it would have to wait, I didn't have it in me to wake my pup up from his sleep.

A few minutes later Carlisle enters my room to let me know that the family would be taking off; on some shopping trip Alice decided to take them all on. Thankfully with Seth here, she didn't even try to get me to come. So I settled down next to my bed with a book enjoying the silence of the house, except for Seth's soft thoughts as he slept.

I was almost 10:00 before Seth stirred from his sleep and I couldn't help the chuckle that escapes me as he stretches and lets out a loud yawn.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Seth asks, sleep still evident in this words.

"Not too long pup few hours or so, I guess." I say smiling at Seth. I couldn't help it he looked so adorable with his hair going every which way.

"A few hours, gosh must have sucked. Sorry I slept so long." As he spoke he made no move to get up, actually he curled up more onto the bed, looking as if he could fall asleep again. "The elders don't want me to be alone with you." He whispers after a few moments of silence. "They told me that one of the pack would always have to be with us and that I couldn't see you in human form." Tears were running down Seth's face when he looked up at me. Seth then proceeds to tell me everything the elders said about the pack.

"Hmm… My Seth don't worry, we'll work around what the elders say, what matters is if Sam is alright with you being here alone with me." I couldn't care less about what the elders thought. What mattered to me was what the pack was thinking. I wanted them to trust me, to trust my family, maybe then they will let us help with patrols. There weren't enough shifters to handle patrolling 24/7 and they all had to work for a living. "And Seth As for patrols, I would like to talk with Sam, maybe he'll allow my family and I to help."

The sparkle in Seth's eyes takes my breath away as he looks and me and softly asks me if I mean that.

"Yes, pup I do mean that." I say my face only inches from his. His breath hitches as his thoughts start thinking of other things, mainly of how it will feel when I leave him. "Seth, when are you going to understand that I'm not leaving?"

I don't wait for him to reply as I lean towards him…

**AN: Well there you have it… Only 8 of you reviewed last chapter… are you all getting tiered of our boys? Should I end this story sooner than I planned?**

**If you haven't already checked out the one-shot I did for a contest… I now have it posted it's called- ****A Journey to Paris****. This story was co-written with CrystalMichelle, we got 2****nd**** place and a banner :) Please check it out and let me know what you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I own nothing… Thank you everyone who reviewed. 13 :) I tried to reply to all of you but I'm sure I missed some, sorry about that.**

**WARNING: This is a SHORT chapter. This chapter is more of a teaser. **

**Chapter 17**

**Seth POV- **

"Seth, when are you going to understand that I'm not leaving?" Edward whispers. He doesn't give me a chance to answer before his ice cold lips brush expertly against my own.

My first kiss is indescribable, and I get lost in Edwards taste as I attempt to deepen the kiss, just for him to pull away from me.

"Slow down Seth." Edward says, as my thoughts take a turn for the gutter. "We have the rest of eternity to be together Seth, let's just enjoy the journey."

Edward allows me to pull him onto the bed and curl up with him. "Do we have to do anything today?" I wonder, enjoying the coolness of his touch.

"Yes, I've already talked to Sam. They will be coming here to talk about our own agreement, without the elders. They should also be here in ten minutes, so I figured you would want to get up before then." I nod my head at Edward, knowing that was my clue to actually get up. _I'll only get up if I can have one more kiss. _I say, using my thoughts to get to Edward.

I don't have to ask twice as our lips once again meet fire and ice combining perfectly, tough again ending as quick as it had begun.

"I love you Seth." Edward words come out almost as a whisper as his golden eyes look deep into mine, searching my very soul.

"I… I love you too Edward." I whisper back just as quiet.

**AN: Well there you have it… Review :) YES I know this one is SHORT. Next one will show you why that's so. The next one is also about two paragraphs from being ready… And you'll only get it by reviewing. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I own nothing… BIG thanks goes to everyone who reviewed :)**

**Chapter 18**

**3 ½ years later…**

**Seth POV- **

Everything has changed so much since that first day in Edwards's room, with our first kiss. That afternoon the pack and the Cullen's had made a new treaty together, this included the Cullen's access to our territory to help with patrols.

The nomad had taken off and there hadn't been too many more intruders in years. I was closely coming up on my 18th birthday, and even though I was now physically older than my Edwards physical age of 17 he would still only kiss and hold me, never letting it get farther than that, always treating me as if I was glass.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as I look around me. I had walked further into the forest than I had realized. Shrugging I took a seat on a bolder, going back into my thoughts.

Edward and I had fought. Again. On my age and such, I mean I'm not saying lets rush things, but it's been almost 4 years. Seriously, I don't even know how the guy could stand it. My wolf begged to be closer to its imprint, I couldn't help it. It was only natural.

A laugh made me jump out of my skin as my body began to shake.

"Hello little wolf… How do you think your pack will take the death of their youngest member, oh and what about that imprint of yours, how will he survive without you, don't you see I've come up with the greatest plan to get this territory. The only thing is you are going to have to die first." The vampire stalked closer to me as I shifted -intent to not go down without a fight. "Oh… you stupid mutt, you can't fight me."

_Seth? _Sam's voice rang in my head. I couldn't speak as I watched the vampires circle me as if I was her prey.

_Hold on Seth we're coming._ A new voice said. The voice of my love, he must have been on patrol with Sam.

I don't get a chance to reply as I feel my bones crack and darkness takes me.

**Edward POV-**

_You're sure you and your brothers will look after Seth while at school? _Sam asks me for the millionth time as we patrol.

_Yes Sam, don't worry he will be perfectly fine and close enough to La Push if we need to get back here. _Seth would soon graduate high school and Sam was acting like a worried parent, thinking about Seth going off to college.

_I know Edward; I trust that you'll look after him. But I can't help but worry he's not just part of my pack, he's my cousin and I'm his legal guardian. It's just hard to think of him leaving home._ I just laugh at Sam as we continue to patrol.

Seth and I had fought again. I loved Seth with my entire being and yet he still slightly doubted it since I wouldn't take our relationship _"to the next level"_ his words not mine, why couldn't he see that he was young and shouldn't rush into things? While being a shifter makes him stronger than the average human, he's still in fact part human and I will not take the chance of hurting him. Seth had informed me three days ago that he still wasn't ready to forever change his life and become a vampire. I didn't blame him, the truth is I don't want to change him, he deserved a full life.

_Edward I'm going to go look more south, you'll stay north? _Sam asks, though I don't get a chance to reply as another shifter joins us, sending a wave of fear towards Sam.

_Seth? _Sam's asked, quickly identifying him. I froze as I waited to see what was wrong.

_Hold on Seth we're coming._ I say as I start to run to where Seth was. A vampire intent on claiming the territory had come across my mate I wouldn't let her hurt him.

He doesn't reply, and soon the link to him goes black.

_Sam, what just happened? _I practically bark at the alpha.

_He shifted back, we need to hurry. _We keep running as Sam howls, calling the rest of the pack.

The vampire was gone when I reached Seth, quickly shifting to human and putting pants on before picking up his broken body.

He was bleeding and I could feel bones sticking out of him as I cradle him to me, letting my body crumple to the ground.

I held his lifeless body in my arms as I watched red blood. His blood, flow onto the forest floor… and for the second time in all my vampire years I wished for the ability to shed tears.

_Edward, what are you waiting for? Change him! _ Sam all but commanded, seeing Seth's broken body.

_He doesn't want that, he told me that only a few days ago. _I world starts to get fuzzy as I realize I was about to loose my mate.

**AN: Well there you have it this story is officially over… Review :) **

**BUT as many of you have guessed there is a sequel, posted now called Bleed Red.**


End file.
